


hte amezuign yoai adventurs of hinateto hajemu and komiku nugget!!11!!111!!

by orphan_account



Category: Clannad, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Pairings, F/M, M/M, This Is STUPID, YOAI, just assume that the sudowoodo is male for the sake of yaoi, oh god crack pairings everywhere, rip eridan he's the only homestuck character, this is mostly danganronpa what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinatataes an komaedaes go on adventur n nenamis tags along!1!!111!</p><p> </p><p>(some hot hot yoai betwen tunak n pepsi)</p><p>(This was originally a badly written komahina fanfic with one sided hinanami...but it got out of hand)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the eridan/junko tag...  
> i was curious so i typed in eridan ampora and that popped up so...
> 
> YEAH
> 
>  
> 
> but the wally/naegi i just wanted to do that for the sake of crack pairings

hinateterz hejium invits his gei boyireiend komomadea nagto. naneumi saieds, "hinat i luvvs u sp i goes wit u!!11!!"  
hinaetu ignurs her love proclamotion bcuz he is in lov wit.....  
drum roll pls....

u nevr gessed it!!11!!  
komaed!!!1!!!1!!11111!!!11

he didn care she coulb go wigtg if she wnatesd 2. he jus w anted 2 go mak da sexi luv yoai's wit koffing.  
hentai went 2 da moutains n screams ver ludly  
"i is in luvs wit komaedurz neguats!!!!!!111!!11!"  
komaedu sai, "aw hinate dat so swet ;)"

hinat rlly want to mak sixy luv yoais but he neded 2 get nanmi awau

dats wen a lit gierl n her to ga parutns cam out of da bushe wich was hagakur's hare  
se said, "my nam is okezi usherr n dis is my dads sunehura n tomya"  
sunhra said, "yo"  
toy boat-a saids, "hies"  
jukno pooped out of a bush dat also hapened 2 b hagekures hair  
hagaker saids, "can u guys stop make my hair hte bush"  
evry1 shouts, "no"

jukebox saids, "i gots a boyirend he a fish."  
dats wen eridsn pops out of bushey aka hegurkurs hair

"stap wit my hair guys!11!1!1!!", hagkur screemz wit all hsi mits  
"no.", every1 yelld towrds hagkur

anyways hinates sais, "can u all leve i wnat 2 do sexi yoais wit komaed."

neggi saids, "but u havent seen my boyiriend."  
n thne pokes treinr wlaly pos out of bush, hegrus haqir  
"staprus!@!1!!1!!!", hagakerars screeches like veloserapturzzz  
"no.", everyone scolds hagrukes.

tanek n soda pop out of bushairgakur wich pissd off a bush n thne had da hot yoais, wich made hinats jelus

hinat started 2 sing nik jonas wen he relizd nanmi flel aslep n so did komad becooz dey wer bored. so he did 2.

hagrek fund a frend named sudowodo.  
dey had so mcuh n comon n datted rite away

 

n thne hinat relizes komaede wansnt sleping  
he diededz wile all dis was happeninge...  
an dey didnt evn do da hot sexi yoais.....

hinat cri in agony n paen as evrione duz da hot sex except 4 nanmiz bcez nobod liks nanmies.

 

liek ifu cri evritim ;-; 

no not namin, who givs shits aboot nanemu she tri 2 stel hinats.

 

edn


	2. surpres!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :O don wann spolr jus red it
> 
> Here is the second chapter we have all Ben waiting for.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry pls don't kill me ;-;

hinat was beng sad bcuz hsi 1 tru luv had dieded.

 

junkeno wasa dere n she maid out w/ her boyiriend.

she saids, "srry urs died. u can borow mine"

"jukano u don understend komaee was my pne trye lovr", hinats replid

 

"its fin i understund."  
n she lefts.

dats wen komaedurz gost coms out fo hsi grav n sez, "hinaters im srry 4 dyding."  
hinateurz was 2 happ 4 words so he kiwkly grebbed komada an dey did hte hot sexi yoaiz!!1!!!!111!!

nanemiu stod hter.

n thne dey hid in hte hagakbush

but hagak wsa sad bcuz sudowodeu diededs

so he wsa agirer an...

klilled nenmeu!!!!11!!11

"i dont care", evri1 saids

nobod liked nanme

but hten hagakes kliled hinat an komaed's gost!

so dey were reuinited in deth!11!11

dey had a heppeh yoai ednig, wile hagekru was setneced 2 execooshun.

an he was reunated wit sadowudoa an he wsa abel 2 liev happeh afturlif

an evri1 livs hapilt evr after

hte edn

**Author's Note:**

> oh god please don't take this seriously  
> once i did something like this and someone thoughT IT WAS SERIOUS
> 
>  
> 
> also, just thinking ahead, i have nothing against nanami.  
> yes, i dislike her, but not for the reasons in this "fanfiction"  
> i just found her bland, boring, and predictable.  
> i promise i'm not a hypocritical shipper or a cringy weeaboo. this isn't a serious story.  
> just saying that because i know how some people are ;-;


End file.
